


All of the Questions (Some of the Answers)

by roguefaerie



Series: Queer, Trans and Disability-Themed Faerie Tales and Other Writings: Expressions [14]
Category: Mrs. Bluebeard - They Might Be Giants (Song)
Genre: Dark, Disabled Character, F/F, Femslash, Ghosts, Horror, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The tale of two Mrs. Bluebeards.
Relationships: Mrs. Bluebeard/Mrs. Bluebeard the First, Mrs. Bluebeard/Original Female Character
Series: Queer, Trans and Disability-Themed Faerie Tales and Other Writings: Expressions [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	All of the Questions (Some of the Answers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



> I tried my best to make this femslash, so please excuse the improvised tags. :)
> 
> New-to-me song, but my love of TMBG is long and abiding so I really wanted this fic to exist!

She floated above her body, meticulously inspecting the results of the--crime. Yes, this was a crime but she was a bit dissociated from the entire thing. With her expanded awareness, she was able to take in the whole of the scene--3D view and full awareness. This was a murder. Not only that, there had been so many other murders before her own. 

_Murder closet_ , she thought vaguely, fleetingly, and then would have laughed at how appropriately bizarre it all was, if her laughter could have pierced the air in any tangible way. She was in a murder closet, or her once-was-her-body was, and was at least hovering nearby. Her thoughts were both clear and a bit everywhere at once. Considering all of the signs, maybe she shouldn’t be surprised that she ended up here. Maybe.

Did she have any other choice?

Here she was, dead. Trying not to beat herself up or judge herself in this moment of her final demise.

There are so many ways that the situation should have been an easy call. The physical ones when around her very own Bluebeard (the _other_ Mrs. Bluebeard, in fact. The original. The Mrs. Bluebeard that she was not), and the artistic touches and signs--more death metal posters lining the closet walls, blood-spattered in layers like repurposed and remade works of art. Glistening with the latest results or dried over from so many--so many other times exactly like right now.

She--her spirit, that was--probably wouldn’t be stuck here. Not forever. She was out of her body completely. The connection to the body was _gone_. She was not that pile of viscera on the floor. She was--she was still herself.

Still Mrs. Bluebeard. Was she?

Hell of a question.

Even if she was the one who had decided to be Mrs. Bluebeard. For a time.

She didn’t let herself stay inside that question for very long, contemplating the ins and outs of marriage after death.

Instead, she drifted further into her past and thought longingly of Holly, the lovely one who came before she found herself in this situation. Being with Holly had only been too short, with too much space left after their union, despite all the love and passion in the world. Sometimes respite is short, and bodies can only hold onto so much light before they are tired out and finished.

Holly was gone, gone too soon, physically unable to continue further.

These were a series of incontrovertible facts that led her here, to be this Mrs. Bluebird’s victim. 

Mrs. Bluebeard the first had needed her. This is what she thought then, when she was naive, when she was trying to sort through things and choices that remained to find the best next right steps.

And now there wouldn’t be any more. At least not in this direction..

But here she was. At the end and drifting, drifting, holding onto the thought of Holly and all the love that had been there then. Then.


End file.
